Assassin
by aclassicpirate
Summary: There’s more in Legolas' life that what he's seeing. It may even lead to his death, if he doesn’t watch who or what’s around him more closely. LegolasOFC
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: This is not a very nice story; there is a character death in this story, so it is your choice to read on to find out who but it may be a shocker to you. Flame me if you wish, for it does not harm me but make me write more and sometimes better. So please by all means flame me, comments are welcomed but don't flame the story. Criticism is fine with me on errors and suggestions, but the person you flame is the writer not the story which Is just a mind and thought of that of the writer.

Your may not understand me but soon it will be clear. I assure you

Im testing somting ( Im not even sure if your reading this but, i posted my story at and im going to see how many reviews and hits i get cause this storys been up for like three days, and i dont believe six hits and two reviews.)

Warnings: Character death  
Rating: M(By standards)

* * *

Assassin, what do you think of when you here that word. Killer. Murder. Of coarse that's what an assassin is right, a killer. Sometimes in this world it is not hard to see who is out to kill you and who is not. Like those close to you, people you trust, care for and even love. Why would they set out to kill you? Something you would think as they walk from your almost lifeless body. 

You see people don't seem to realize is that even though those people you trust and love can set out to kill you to act as an assassin. See not all people in the world do all good, so have they have sins and have asked forgiveness of them, but what of the unknown or unseen sins. The sins that even the person who committed them didn't even realize the faulty mistake.

Those of the ones set against another are those sins that hurt and sink in the most, more than the others. . . . . . Turn one against the other.

So take that deep breath now, for this may be a story that even the bravest wouldn't dare attempt to. This is a story of love and hate, and in the end, well you'll just have to read on now wont you.

The Assassin:  
Schooled and not experience

* * *

Alexandria Journal Entry #1 

These days there are people everywhere who would gladly kill someone for a few gold coins or jewels, but when you're born into it, now that's a different story. See when your born, or in this case bred to do harm to others and feel no remorse the word assassin is not just a new pay role for you it is a title. You're taught from the day that you are born always to fool people. To show yourself in a way that would make people think. _That Is a person I can trust I see honor in her. _

It became such an evil habit for the children of the local assassins would be able to fool even there own parents, who wouldn't accept them after they were of age. After that the found them self at almost a school for assassins, kind of a strange thing to think of but there is one. Deep in the forests of Fangorn, where I sit now about to be taught some ancient lessons of some kind what I have yet to know.

See I deiced to start this journal in hope that if I have descendants and that they are of the assassin race (which on happens if one assassin marries and conceives with another) would they read this as a almost type of text book to help and warn them of the dangers. Tell the secrets and stories of the old ancient assassins.

* * *

A book was closed and a quill set just in side the cover. Alexandria and young elvish woman stood from her perch along one of the older more tattered trees that she had favored in the past few days of her arrival. The tree showed age but no sigh of death, things like this fascinated her more that she would let people know. 

For is she let people know truly what she was like that may in the end be that of her death. Alexandria moved swiftly among the tree to the gather group of other almost younger elven men and women. Today they would start basic training, they were to start the conditioning of there bodies today and would work them continuously for the next six months solid. After that they were to practice sward play and were to choose there weapon of combat choice.

Alexandria sighed as she listened to what the instructor was saying. This was going to be hard, but of coarse she was born into it, had the body and the stamina for it. Alexandria looked up through a clearing in the patch of old tree leave above her to see the deep blue of the sky one last time before she went on to begin the life of an assassin.

The instructor lead them father into the forest that day only to push tem on hard work outs that involved running, sit ups, pull ups everything that focused on lower and upper body strength. Many dropped out on the first day, couldn't take it.

Of coarse that was supposed to happen, show them in the beginning that its hard, weeds out all the ones who can hack it. the group was reduced to nine, seven males and two females. None of them knew it at the time but they would have a greater bond than any other in the world.

TBC . . .

* * *

Author Notes: 

In the beginning you many not have a clue what I'm talking about but in the next chapter you will kina see I'm more detail how this ties in to the Lord of the Rings and with Legolas and more other characters so sorry for the confusion.

Comments and feed back go a long way in to making me write faster J

If you have any questions leave me a comments and Ill answer them in the next chapter.

Thanks

-aclassicpirate


	2. Time Goes By

Time Goes By

* * *

Laughs erupted from the forest as a group of nine walked towards the river along the outskirts of Fangorn forest. Training was over and it was time to relax as it were, for they were all about to get assignments soon, and would be off, to do what they do best. Now each of them of course had certain skills, some were good at the sword, some at the bow, some both, but all good at close combat. The group was ready to enjoy the rest of this day of peace. Once the river came into to view Lenwë Coamenel (Basically the group comedian) wasted no time in practically screaming at the top of his lungs in an informal manner and running toward the stream of water.

Huor Arcamenel (Lenwë's Sidekick) was quick to follow in a similar manor. The others stood at the shore and watched as the two fought about in the water, like they would normally do on any given day. Soon the group joined in to separate the two from one another before they actually killed each other. Larien Lúinwë (the only other girl amongst the group with enough strength to wrestle the other guys, and Alexandria's best friend) was quick to start criticizing them on their behavior, basically normal bickering to the rest of them.

Dínendal Elensar (like prince charming) was quick to shut her up, dunking her in the water; he received a hit to the stomach from underwater and let her go. Finrod and Olwë Ar-Feiniel (twin brothers) laughed amongst themselves as Larien continued her assault on Dínendal who almost cowered like a girl near shore. Valandil Anwamanë and Mahtan of Dorthonion (More or less the village idiots but genius's) walked from the river after cleansing themselves, they sat against the large roots of Fangorn's trees in which Alexandria followed.

"Alexandria? May I ask you a question?" Alexandria nodded and sat down next to Valandil, pulling a comb from her bag that she had deposited earlier. "I've been meaning to ask you this since I met you. Why does your name have no Elvin decent in it?" Alexandria smiled, she wondered when someone would ask.

"My mother was a human, my father was a elf, in the end she had the sole decision on my name. Didn't matter much to my father for he left soon after I was born. My mother thought I was a human but she was wrong I guess." Alexandria smiled to herself a bit and looked back over to the group still wading in the water.

"I'm sorry about that, he should have stayed." Alexandria looked back over to Valandil.

"Doesn't matter much to me, I never knew him."

"Your mother never told you about him at all." Mahtan asked as he leaned forward to rest his arms against his knees.

"She said once that he was a worrier amongst the Elvin race but that was all." Alexandria replied and did the same as Mahtan, so she could see him around Valandil.

"Now we know where you get all your talent and skill." The three friends laughed together and watched the other six walked out of the water and over to them. Larien walked over next to Alexandria and reached for her bag or so Alexandria though till she felt cold water flow down her almost dry back as Larien rung out her deep brown hair. Alexandria gasped and spun around to a laughing Larien. No anger could be expressed against her, since she was her best friend. Everyone laughed about for the rest of the night enjoying each others company with food, wine and music.

* * *

Larien Journal Entry #1 

I can't help but enjoy these moments, ever since I met the only friends that I've ever had, moment in which nothing wrong can happen. Words can be exchanged between each other harmful in everyway to insult one another and we know that its all in a joke. What a friendship we all have, the times we spend together are almost surreal, Like now as I sit with the around a fire drinking wine and singing along to their songs. I cherish these moments in this, my journal for even though we part tomorrow for who knows how long, I want the memories to last for ever. If not in my memories, than on this piece of paper, in this journal.

* * *

The book was dropped as Dínendal pulled Larien up to dance around the fire with him. Larien laughed as the danced in circles continuously till the fell to the ground of dizziness. Every laughed as they laughed, the watched the friends closely for a moment. Everyone knew that the two had deep feelings for another and it was shown in that moment with everyone watching. Dínendal leaned down over Larien and kissed her with all the passion he had for her. Finrod and Olwë Ar-Feiniel began to hoop and holler as they were of course happy for their friends as they all were, clapping followed the cheers along with whistles.

* * *

Dínendal Journal Entry #1 

I can't believe it I finally did it. I've been waiting months to tell or show her in some way my feelings for her and now I have. I am truly happy now, even though we part tomorrow in person our love will not. I will see her again in one life or the next, this life I live now will not decide the path of my heart.

* * *

The fire soon died down that night as the group fell asleep amongst the grass along the river. None of them knew what was coming the next day. All the wanted now was sleep and peace amongst them. Dawn broke almost to quickly for them and they all rose together and watched the sun rise before walking back into Fangorn and to the place they had spent most of their time the past months.

As the weaved in and out of the tangled roots of the many leaves none of them spoke. They had no idea what to say to one another. So much time spent together was now to be parted, maybe forever. They soon came upon the clearing they were all familiar with; it was a round clearing with a smooth white stone in the center. Tathar Calmcacil stood at the center and motioned for them all to circle around him.

"The nine of you are to continue the role in which your families have played in for centuries." Tathar looked around at the group, their heads were bowed.

"You may leave that of each other presences hear today but the bond you have created amongst each other with never leaver your hearts. Remember that you all will meet again in one life or another." The group sighed together and looked up.

"Mahtan Of Dorthonion, to Rohan you go, a band of Wildmen are planning an attach against the small villages around Edoras, find there leader and kill him. If the Wildmen continue one work your way through the ranks." Mahtan's eyes went wide for a moment before he bowed to Tathar and left the clearing.

"Finrod and Lenwë Coamenel, two brothers you shall head to Osgiliath where another group of men is planning to attach that of men of Gondor. The two of you shall do the same." The twins bowed and left the clearing going in the same direction of Mahtan.

"Dínendal Elensar, to Gondor you go to watch that of the steward of Gondor. He is believed to be treacherous and will lead the people of Gondor to their fall if he is not careful. At the first sign of this dispose of him." Dínendal as the rest bowed only Dínendal took one last look at the one he loved. Larien and sighed, this parting would be hard on them both. Larien watched him leave and kept her composure through it all.

"Huor Arcamenel, Valandil Anwamanë, and Lenwë Coamenel to Lothlórien: with you all but, to watch three separate individuals, Huor Lady Galadriel, she is said to be against us this is to be sure. Valandil lord Celeborn her husband and maybe accomplice. Lenwë the head of the guard there, Haldir if need be you need to protect the other two in case action is needed to be taken against them. Haldir will protect the lord and lady at all cost. Remember Galadriel can see through you, remember what I taught you and you shall be fine." The three bowed and left as well.

"Alexandria Sparce and Larien Lúinwë like sisters since you met, I send you both to Mirkwood to watch over the King and prince. They are about to join in alliance with that of Lady Galadriel and we can not allow that. You must stop them if they do and you know in what means." The two bowed and Lerien went to turn away but Alexandria stood her ground and looked up at Tathar.

"You question this?" Alexandria nodded.

"Is something going to happed my lord, that could cause . ."

"If every one of you fails at this the world is in danger." Tathar snapped, Alexandria narrowed her eyes at him and bowed before turning away and walking in the direction of Larien. Alexandria didnt understand any of this, some of these people were not going to cause even the slightest harm to another to cause the world to be in danger.

"Why did you question him?" Alexandria looked over at Larine as they walked from the border of the forest. They had gathered supplied and their weapons before hand.

"None of this seems right Larine, I think that he wants to kill those he hates in some way or another."

"Why would he do that, he said in the beginning that we do this to help people in need to create one evil to make a greater good." Alexandria sighed.

"I'm not sure about this I have a bad feeling. We need to develop some plan to come in contact and stay in contact with the King and prince of Mirkwood."

"How are we going to do that, that's the hardest thing getting into the palace, if you're not killed by the creatures of the forest first?"

"You need to trust me Larine; I have a plan that just might work."

* * *

Authors notes: 

If you're an Elvish fan and know a lot about the names you may tell that it's a mix between Quenya and Sindarin dialects, that because for once I was lazy and used a Elvish name generator

New characters are based upon some of my close friends and adapt their characteristics.

Sorry for so many character intros.

Some may have a headache at the moment. I know I do.

A comment or quote goes a long way into how fast I write.

Enjoy: P

****


End file.
